


1

by MeowMeowCrow



Series: 傾斜沙漏 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMeowCrow/pseuds/MeowMeowCrow
Summary: 「嘿，東尼。」「嘿，史蒂芬。」東尼努力擠出自己破碎的嗓音。「只是一個噩夢而已，東尼。」





	1

_ 東尼夢見了沙漠，一片一望無際的沙漠。 _   


他很清楚的知道自己正在作夢，他知道在沙漠裡的悲劇已經是太久以前的事了，但這些認知並沒有讓他比較好過一些。畢竟，他連在睡眠時也得不到安寧，不斷的返回這片殘酷的土地。

東尼試著用手臂遮擋刺眼的陽光。   
過去這一年下來，他幾乎只會夢見西伯利亞，沙漠已經是多久一千的噩夢了？但是今天不一樣。   
_ 他該不會又在工作室裡睡著了吧？天，若是被小辣椒知道可要被唸個沒完沒了。 _ 東尼心想，疲憊的腳步深陷在滾燙的沙子裡，幾乎像是一種貪婪的怪獸將他往地心拉去。   
他不斷的走著、走著，在杳無人煙的大漠裡漫無目的的遊蕩。偶爾，像是幻覺一樣，東尼的耳邊響起羅德的聲音、小辣椒的聲音，甚至是史坦的聲音、父親的聲音……史蒂夫的聲音。他甩了甩頭，試圖像趕蒼蠅一樣的趕走那些惱人的聲音。   
他需要儘速離開這裡。

第一個鋼鐵人，那個他與伊森在洞窟裡拼裝出來的盔甲，此刻也返回了他的夢境，沿著東尼的腳步散落在沙丘上。東尼好像聽見伊森對著他說了什麼，氣喘吁吁的，但是他想不起來那些字句。   
_ 我是鋼鐵人， _ 東尼記得自己是這樣說的。   
他忽然雙膝一軟的跪了下來，絲毫不在意那些炙熱的沙子。汗水滴落在地，又馬上被蒸發了。   
  
_ 史塔克先生，我感覺不太對勁…… _   
  
東尼抱著頭，微弱的呻吟奪唇而出。他想不起來是誰用如此無助的聲音呼喚他——他應該要想得起來的，那是一個對他而言很重要的人，他必須要想起來、必須要……   
  
_ 東尼，這是唯一的辦法。 _

 

東尼驚醒。   
  
他的四肢被毯子還是被單之類的東西纏住了，讓他動彈不得，心急的不斷掙扎，但越是掙扎就越被捆得死緊。東尼開始覺得自己換氣過度，幾乎像是恐慌症發作的前奏， _ 他已經好多年沒有發作了，不能現在就—— _   
「東尼？東尼，你醒了？」   
那個聲音模模糊糊的，彷彿來自水底，不帶侵略性的嗓音小心翼翼的喚著他的名字。   
「嘿，東尼。你聽得見我的聲音嗎？」   
東尼顫抖地吐出一口氣，淚水在眼眶打轉，過了一段時間才終於點了下頭。   
「聽我的聲音，東尼，慢慢來。深呼吸。」   
東尼被一雙手環抱著，那人不知什麼時候替他拜託了被冷汗浸濕的被單，溫暖的體溫和穩定的心跳默默的安撫著他。   
「現在吐氣。你做得很好，東尼，慢慢來、慢慢來……你很安全，東尼。」

不知道過了多久，東尼才逐漸平靜下來，他的心跳回歸了正常的頻率，和另一人的心跳聲幾乎同步、在胸膛裡隱隱作痛的跳動著。 _ 安全， _ 東尼苦澀的想， _ 他的現實是安全的，夢境裡卻是過去的地獄。 _   
「如果累的話再回去睡一下，東尼，我會轉告波茲小姐延後會議。」   
東尼疲憊的轉過頭，他看見了那人的臉、修剪整齊的鬍子、摻著銀絲的亂髮含那對湛藍的眼珠子。   
「嘿，史蒂芬。」東尼虛弱的笑了，接著如本能似的仰頭吻了一下聖殿法師的嘴角。   
很不合時宜的，東尼想起了史蒂芬將他粗暴的推向某種金屬的表面、一點也不溫存的吻著他，讓他們的呼吸交纏，讓東尼的鼻腔充斥著史蒂芬身上濃郁的熏香味。

「我們剛剛有吵架嗎？」東尼迷迷糊糊地問。此刻的他像是跟一個巨人比了一場拳擊那樣全身痠痛，頭腦昏脹。噩夢和恐慌症讓他更加疲憊，疲憊到幾乎無法思考的讓史蒂芬替他重新蓋上被子。   
「我們今天還沒吵架沒有，東尼，昨天也沒有。」史蒂芬答道。「不過我聽說你晚上又在復仇者會議上和羅傑吵起來了。說真的，你們的關係已經遭到完全沒辦法溝通了嗎？」   
「羅傑……八百年沒跟他講過話了，那個科技白痴竟然還在用掀蓋式手機……」東尼眼皮沉重的呢喃道。   
「你明明幾個小時前才和他說過話的，東尼。帕克跟我說你氣到罵他『和現代社會脫節的野蠻人』，他還有錄影檔，你賴也賴不掉。」   
「奇怪，」東尼咕噥，「我覺得上次和他說話已經是上輩子的事了。」   
「你累了，再回去睡一下吧。」史蒂芬道。東尼轉過身，房間裡燈光昏暗，天色未亮，他卻看到史蒂芬已經穿上了整套聖殿法師的裝束，正在套上靈環。   
「王剛剛來通知我，聖所那裡有點事要處理。顯然最近全宇宙都流行來地球觀光了，麻煩的觀光客。」史蒂芬注意到了東尼的視線，向他低聲解釋道。東尼困惑的眨了眨眼，伸手揪了一把史蒂芬身上的深藍色布料。   
阿迦摩多之眼靜靜的懸掛在史蒂芬的胸膛前，幽幽綠光自黃銅墜飾的縫隙間流洩。   
  
_ 時間寶石。 _   
  
「史蒂芬……你不是……？」東尼用力的眨著眼睛，小心翼翼的用手指碰了碰法師胸前的物品。   
_ 奇怪了，他期望史蒂芬會捉住他的手腕、冰藍色的眼睛會嚴厲的瞪視著他。他記得史蒂芬說過他會不惜一切的保護這顆無限寶石，即使犧牲東尼也無所謂。 _

但是史蒂芬沒有阻止他，聖殿法師僅輕輕的握住東尼的手，拇指摩挲著東尼滲著冷汗的皮膚。   
「無限寶石……」   
「所以你終於肯去聽王的演講了嗎？難怪他這幾天看起來心情不錯。」史蒂芬語氣中帶著笑意。   
「不對。」東尼搖了搖頭，這個動作讓他愈加頭疼欲裂。「是布魯斯跟我說的……是他說的……」   
「班納博士？我以為他對這些東西沒有研究。」   
「他沒有……無限寶石，這名字聽起來真蠢……我好幾年沒見到他了，一回來就說什麼瘋狂外星人要來地球像蒐集彈珠一樣的蒐集無限寶石……」   
「東尼，你們上禮拜才一起去吃沙威瑪，那個時候我也在，你還記得嗎？」史蒂芬蹙眉。   
「……記得、我記得，但是……」   
東尼靠在史蒂芬的胸膛上，淚水刺痛他的眼睛，但是他不知自己為何而哭。   
「彼得呢？」   
「他昨天才和你們一起開會，不是嗎？」

「……是的，他和我們在一起、他和我們在一起、他和我們……」   
東尼不斷重複著這句話，像是一種祈禱，而東尼從來不是一個信仰虔誠的人。

  
「嘿，東尼。」   
「嘿，史蒂芬。」東尼努力擠出自己破碎的嗓音。   
「只是一個噩夢而已，東尼。」

  
_ 「其中有幾個可能是我們贏了？」 _ _  
_ _ 「只有一個。」 _

**Author's Note:**

> 這一篇應該是傾斜沙漏系列的最後一篇了，謝謝大家對本系列的關愛。奇異鐵大好！奇異鐵大好！


End file.
